


Those Who Love

by paupotter_4869



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Intimacy, Married Couple, Never Go to Bed Angry, just a short smutty drabble of one of my favorite couples of the series, late night, let's spice things up a little bit, this is it, wanted to give it a try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paupotter_4869/pseuds/paupotter_4869
Summary: On the eve of their separation of a new academic year at Hogwarts for Harry and the beginning of the season at the Holyhead Harpies for Ginny, our couple feels a little bit crestfallen.This will be one of the chapters of my on-going work "Always", but I wanted to give it a try and once I started it, it kind of got out of hand and well, here it is!PLEASE BE ADVISED NOT READ THIS IF YOU'RE UNDER 18.





	Those Who Love

**Author's Note:**

> All credit to JKR's books.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Harry's surprised to find Ginny in the bedroom. Towel hanging from his shoulders, he stops mid-track, assessing her mood as she flicks through the pages of a magazine she's had in her bedside table for weeks now, untouched. Wondering if he'll be far better off leaving and sleeping on the couch tonight instead of trying to talk to Ginny. Of course, that's not an option here. He won't be spending his last night home apart from Ginny and having her pissed off. Never go to bed angry is a very valuable lesson he learnt somewhere. 

“In bed already?” he asks. 

Ginny just shrugs, turning another page. Harry approaches her side and dries his hair dog-style, shaking his head vigorously, flocks of hair and drops of water flying everywhere.

“No!” complains Ginny in a shriek, bursting into laughter afterwards, covering her face with the magazine. 

Laughing, Harry climbs into bed and crawls, throwing away the magazine, gently pinning down Ginny’s legs so she won’t kick him as last resort defense and hurt him right before the term starts, until he can rest is forehead against Ginny's. The wet and cold contact makes her burst out laughing again and this time she reaches for her wand. Harry tries to roll over, but it's too late. 

“ _Praecalefactus!_ ” she shrieks, pointing at Harry's hair, which dries off instantly. And also puts an end to all the jokes and plays and banter. 

“Huh. Isn’t Magic quite handy,” he says, running a hand through his hair, which, apart from his natural and genetic messiness, doesn’t look at all as if he’d just taken a shower.

“Ain’t it?” chuckles Ginny, her tone suddenly blue. 

Understanding what’s going on in Ginny’s mind, Harry chuckles softly at her obvious cheerlessness, however untimely and unnecessary, and sits on the bed, his back against the wall, pulling Ginny gently for her to rest against his chest. She gives in with a very deep sigh. 

“Hey, we’re pros at this, remember? There’s no reason to feel so somber. I’m just one owl away, one very quick trip through the Floo Network away.”

“Yeah, but my schedules are much messier and unpredictable,” she complains, her tone that of a little child who doesn’t want to go to bed or to leave for school. “I don’t exactly look forward to being away from you for nine whole months.” 

He leans in for a kiss on Ginny’s forehead. “We’ll manage, just like last year and the year before. You just send an owl saying where you are and I’ll Apparate there whenever you’re lonely.”

“I’m lonely already,” she complains. 

Harry bursts out laughing and Ginny cracks a smile too, hitting Harry with her elbow. He contains his amusement as not to be the victim of a worse hit or a flat-out hex and, with his hand around Ginny’s shoulders, he tries to coax her to look at him in the eye. But at that moment he sees something else altogether and chuckles again. 

“Oh, look at that. There it is.” 

He bends and plants a kiss on top of Ginny’s breast, as much as that touch makes her skin tickle and her core tingle. She breathes deeply, dropping her head, when Harry takes her hand and extends her arm up. 

“Mmh. I’d thought I had it this time,” he whispers, his hot breath against Ginny’s chest. 

Ginny looks down on her arm and sees the cause of Harry's mild inconvenience, her tattoo. One of her biggest and craziest decisions she made after graduating from Hogwarts, up there with leaving the Burrow and moving in with Harry, according to Molly, even though she’s long since accepted Harry as her only son-in-law. But that damn Snitch tattoo, provided the unusual magical capabilities of the ink, travels all around Ginny’s skin at random times. Right now it's buzzing with anticipation on her wrist. 

“Hell of a Seeker,” she whispers in return, making Harry moan in complain. 

“Don’t I have other redeeming qualities?” he asks, a dramatic childish and sad voice. 

“None that come to mind right now.” 

Knowing it was only a good-hearted joke meant to turn him on, which certainly did, Harry doesn’t give her a verbal answer, but cups her breast into his mouth, his tongue working earnestly on her nipple. As Ginny gives in to the pleasure she scoots down to lie completely on the bed, granting Harry better  access--and silently commanding him to give some attention to her other breast too. Harry delivers. He pulls down the cap sleeves of her nightgown, drawing it down to her waist and legs, along with her underwear, and then he returns to her naked body, caressing her breast with his hand, warming it, squeezing her nipple between his fingers. After some minutes he starts alternating the work of his mouth and tongue from one breast to the other. 

Holding with one hand onto Harry’s hair, messing it even worse, Ginny’s free hand travels down Harry’s chest, stomach and waist until it reaches the hem of his trousers. Over the piece of clothing she assesses the erection growing inside and pulls his trousers and boxers down with a difficult and combined effort of hands and feet, and grabs a hold of his naked and erect member. She starts caressing and massaging it with the same strength and rhythm that he’s tending to her breasts, getting used to an all-too-known and comfortable tempo. 

Before Ginny manages to finally get him off, Harry pulls away. Ginny’s back arches in complain, looking for the abrupt disappearance of Harry’s warm touch on her breasts and chest, and he chuckles as he rests a hand on her stomach to ask for a little bit of patience, silently promising a worthy reward. Scooping down, he brings one hand to Ginny’s thighs, cupping her entrance. As Ginny moans, he stops his movements, getting on his knees. 

“Harry,” complains Ginny, her eyes still closed. 

But he doesn’t move, not just yet, completely mesmerized in contemplating the beautiful naked woman lying in front of him, caressing each inch of her body with his gleamy eyes. 

He makes her wait and agonize until she can’t hold it in anymore and raises her head, a clear demand on her jumpy brown eyes. That makes Harry chuckle again as he kisses her tenderly right above her entrance and she lies again, he knees up, almost restraining Harry there. He pulls away and plants kiss after kiss on both her legs, from the knees to her thighs, painstakingly slow. Her moans raise again, filling the silent and the darkness of the apartment, and she holds onto the bed sheets in shivering anticipation. 

In the end his kisses reach her entrance again and this time he gives it a kiss, gently biting her clit to earn a loud moan from Ginny before his tongue accesses her entrance and gets to work with the same canny expertise he showed while tending to Ginny’s breasts. Soon enough she’s gasping for air, her legs pinning Harry down, as he keeps on drinking part of her juices, building up to her first orgasm of the night. 

She reaches her climax some minutes later and Harry pulls away only when her moans and cries of ecstasy are subsiding, to stare at his wife-to-be while she comes down, a satisfied smile on her lips, still gasping for air. He can’t help it but lean in to give her a long french kiss, his lips and chin still moisture by her juices. She chuckles against the kiss and grabs his chin to keep him right where he is a little while longer. 

His hands still wander, though, and they take their time to caress every inch of Ginny’s body that he can reach without pulling apart, slowly making their way down her chest and stomach without breaking their kissing and snogging. Very slowly, taking advantage of the already lubricated area, Harry introduces one finger into Ginny’s entrance and stops for a second to evaluate her reaction, in case it’s still too soon for her. 

She answers his silent question by willingly moving her hips on his finger, demanding more--more movement, more action, more intensity, more strength. Harry obliges and engages one slow and careful rhythm within her body, soon enough done by two fingers instead. Ginny herself picks up the tempo, hugging his shoulders and harmlessly scratching his back as her pleasure builds right up again. 

Before she reaches her second climax, however, she whispers a single sentence into Harry’s ear that throws his plans out of the window as soon as she utters the words. 

“I want you inside now.” 

Harry doesn’t need to be told twice, as he felt the exact same urgency, and withdraws his two fingers to tease Ginny’s entrance with his penis, ready in his pre-cum. She certainly knows that two can play at this game, for she leans to kiss and lick his nipples, then bites one of them, which results in Harry not being able to hold back anymore and introducing the very tip into her, trying to be gentle and not to rush. 

Of course, it’s Ginny they’re talking about, always in charge. She rolls around to be on top, pinning Harry’s hands over his head, kissing him on the forehead as if to assert her dominance in this department and takes care, to her own delight and rhythm, of the full penetration, with ease and pleasure and satisfaction for both parties. Instants later Harry starts thrusting his hips to accommodate to their usual vigor and pace. From that point on, they only need some brief minutes to reach their climaxes simultaneously. 

Harry pulls himself up to kiss Ginny on her collarbone, shoulders and lips and to hold her as they both slowly come down. Then Harry gently pulls out of her and they roll to their sides. They drop exhausted side by side, Harry’s arm surrounding Ginny’s belly, her arm extended over his collarbone, as they catch their breaths. 

Only then they look at each other and burst out laughing for some reason, leaning on their sides to be eye-level with each other. Harry keeps on rubbing Ginny’s stomach gently, somehow wishing that this time, the seeds bear fruits. Some minutes later, he kisses her belly, right above the belly button, and she runs her hand through his hair. 

He then turns to his bedside table and grabs a few tissues to clean both their bodies, careful not to be too harsh on Ginny’s sore body, and in a leap of strength they stand to grab their pajamas. 

When he lies by Ginny’s side again, dressed with her nightgown a satisfied smile on her lips now, she welcomes him to rest against her chest. He realizes that what with his sweaty body and his messy hair, taking a shower was utterly useless and nonsensical, but he couldn’t really talk logic now that they’re both sexually satisfied and all thoughts of tomorrow and their imminent separation have vanished from their minds. 

“Okay,” says Ginny after some minutes where Harry’s been playing with her hair and listened to her heart beating against her chest. “Yes, I’ll be honest now. You _do_ have some redeeming gifts.”

“That’s nice to hear,” chuckles Harry, all of a sudden resting his hand on Ginny’s exterior elbow. “And I have managed to find the Snitch again.”

He leans in to kiss the tattoo, making Ginny laugh again at remembering how that little tiny Magical tattoo has been rather helpful in the sexual activities department since she got it. 

“Well, well, we’ll make a decent Seeker out of you yet.”

"And you're going to be exhausted in the morning and be kicked off the team on your very first day," complains Harry, lying comfortably on the bed, knowing that now, after the physical exercise, they'll both have a deep slumber. Experience tells him so. "Sleep."

Ginny scoops down as well, hitting the pillows to accommodate the perfect shape of her head.

"Knox," utters Harry in a whisper, already dozing off, to turn off the bedroom lights. In the darkness, they reach for each other's touch, the only way they'll manage to fall asleep tonight. Against Ginny's neck, through her hair, he whispers a simple sentence. "Like I said--just owl me when you feel lonely and need me for another thirty minutes."

Although the joke would have made Ginny burst out laughing and caused some sort of minor havoc in normal circumstances, the two of them are so tired now that they only manage to chuckle softly into each other's face. "Will do," says Ginny, the promise in her voice of many chance encounters and marital visits throughout the academic year and Quidditch season.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for and dedicated to a dear friend of mine, for _***reasons***_. I really wish I could say that it was a bet of sorts but it wasn't. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you thought !


End file.
